Sailor Moon Rehash
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Better Version of this on my AO3 site. Under the same name. I'm posting more on there. Sorry for the inconvince.
1. Sailor Moon Returns

Rini was scared as she ran towards the Space/Time Gate she had to reach them! She had the gift they needed and if she couldn't reach them she knew that Luna-P could all she needed to do was reach Sailor Pluto. She ran and tried not looking back over her shoulder she had to hurry! She had to! She finally reached the Gate. She heard screaming over her shoulder Pluto was coming through.

"Send this to Sailor Moon in the past!" Rini ordered. "As far back as you can get it! She needs to train or this will happen! Hurry!"

With that Rini turned around and ran back towards the Chaos.

Pluto watched the Princess go. She held Luna-P up, then tossed her up and touched her with her power.

"Back to Sailor Moon." Pluto said, "Though I do not know how far back you will go, you will not be alone."

Two lights shone and Luna and Artemis joined Luna-P.

"Good luck, may you save us all."

* * *

Serena woke with a yawn rubbing her eyes. She climbed out of her bed and got ready for the day. She struggled with her but finally got it in her Undago buns. She smiled then spun when she saw a light on her bed. In a flash a black ball with eyes, and a crescent moon on it's head appeared. She went to it and crawled up on her bed. The eyes began glowing and a small girl who looked like her only with pink hair appeared.

_"My name is not important to you right now."_ the girl said, _"You'll know me in the future. This is Luna-P. This is going to sound weird but you are a Sailor Scout. You need to fight evil and train hard. Or great destruction will come to this world." _

The girl went on to say a few more things then vanished.

"I know all this." Little Serena said. "Pluto musta done something because I have my memories of being older and fighting. She sent my mind back in time or something? Oh well, come on, Luna-P looks like you're my partner now."

Serena grabbed Luna-P and got off of the bed.

"I wonder how old I am." Serena wondered as she headed out of her room. "Wait how will I get my parents to let me keep a strange toy?"

Serena frowned and went downstairs to breakfast.

"Serena, where did you get that toy?" Kenji Tsukino asked.

_"Abracadabra Pon!" _

Serena bounced Luna-P and was soon holding an umbrella. She spun it and her parents and brother stared at it.

"You bought me Luna-P for my last birthday and you let me keep a black cat named Luna when I found her roaming the streets."

With that she shut the Umbrella and caught Luna-P she hoped that worked. She'd seen Rini do it after all.

"Kenji how could you forget that we bought our Daughter that toy?" Ikuko scolded.

"Oh, yes." Kenji smiled. "That's right. Serena, did you shut Luna outside again? Go let her in."

"Not me." Serena said, innocently. "Sammy."

Sammy glared at her he was just a tiny little thing.

Serena went to the door and opened it sure enough there was Luna.

"Come on, Luna." Serena said, letting her in. "Hurry up it's time for breakfast!"

Luna was shocked she had no idea what was going on here.

**Abracadabra Pon-1 **

Serena didn't let her shock or surprise show.

"Daddy, I got Luna." Serena said.

The family ate then Serena got a shock she was going to Kindergarten. So Serena went to her room to find her uniform and put it on Luna went with.

"Pluto did something!" Serena said as she pulled on her uniform. "I'm a fully grown Serena about to marry Darien and now I'm 5! Rini sends me Luna-P and you and I'm supposed to train as a baby? What is going on? Where are the others? How am I supposed to do this?"

Luna was amused.

"I have no answers, Serena, but I can help you train don't worry." Luna chuckled.

"On top of everything else I'm seeing a pink screen in front of me." Serena sighed, having finally gotten her shirt on. She put on her skirt and pulled on a pair of shorts under it. "Rini said it was called Gamer."

"Ah, yes, she really means for you to train then." Luna nodded. "I can train your really well with this information but what was Rini thinking? She's changing the past she should know that she's not allowed to do that."

"From what it sounded like she didn't have a choice." Serena said. "I'll have Luna-P show you the recording later."

"How are your parents accepting of Luna-P and me?"

"I once saw Rini use Luna-P to hypnotise my parents and brother." Serena said, fixing her uniform in the mirror. "She said, 'Abracadabra Pon 'and Luna-P became an umbrella which hypnotised them. So I used that. They bought me Luna-P and let me keep you when I found you on the streets."

"Smart." Luna praised.

Serena was quickly informed of various functions that would help her and quickly packed things in her Inventory. She stuffed Luna in her backpack. The cat did not like that.

"It's either the back pack or the Inventory, Luna." Serena threatened and Luna went still. Serena gave a stiff nod before picking Luna-P up and heading down stairs again.

* * *

Serena didn't want to play with the other kids at school until she saw a third grader she knew very well. She made sure her dad was gone before walking up to the boy.

"Darien." She said.

Sure enough the boy turned and smiled.

"Hey, Serena." He said, "Pluto really messed up this time didn't she?"

Serena giggled and let Luna out to jump on to Darien's shoulder.

"Hey, why do you have Luna-P?" Darien wondered.

So Luna and Serena explained what was going on and after going behind a tree Serena showed them the recording from Rini.

"So we have to train." Darien nodded.

"So the Sailor Scouts become Chibi Scouts?" Serena asked. "how does that work for Darien?"

**For coming up with the conclusion, 1 INT **

"Yes, the Scouts become Chibi Scouts." Luna said, "With Luna-P being linked to command I can make contact and get you all together sooner."

"So Pluto didn't mess up?" Darien asked as he walked Serena toward the Kindergarten holding her hand.

"I don't think she meant to trap your older minds in your children bodies especially not this young." Luna replied. "She was probably rushed."

"Serena Tsukino, what are you doing bothering the older kids?" The teacher sighed.

"She's no bother." Darien said, smiling. "In fact we're friends now so I'll be coming to see Serena a lot." he smiled at Serena and patted her head. "See you later, Serena, be good and keep Luna-P with you."

"Bye, Darien!" Serena called back waving to him.

She then entered the classroom to start her day just as the bell rang and the other kids were brought in.

"Serena, you have to put your toy up now." The teacher from the door said, kindly.

"But Luna-P is always with me." Serena said, with tear filled eyes. "and Darien said to keep her with me."

**Acting-1 **

_'What a ham.' _Luna thought as she snuck into the room having given Darien a watch communicator.

"Err..." The teacher said.

"She wont cause any trouble." Serena bawled.

Serena won when no one could calm her down she just wouldn't part from Luna-P.

Serena was soon the star of the class and was board out of her mind.

* * *

The day finally ended and Luna was shoved back into Serena's backpack. Darien was waiting for Serena to get out of class. They bounced Luna-P back and forth between them both rather enjoying the simplicity of the game.

"Oh, Serena did you make a new friend?" Kenji wondered walking up.

"Yes, daddy." Serena beamed. "This is Darien. " She hugged Darien and he hugged her back. "We're gonna get married!"

Kenji was shocked then frowned.

"How old are you, young man?"

"I'm 8." Darien said cooly. He'd never interacted with Serena's parents before so he didn't know how to handle this situation. Serena had handled her father before he'd gone to ask for her hand when they were adults. He spotted a bus. "oh, I have to go now, Serena, the orphanage bus is here." He hugged her then patted his head and ran toward the bus. "Bye, Serena, keep Luna-P with you!"

"Bye, Darien!" Serena called after him.

"and that is why we had such a hard time with Serena this morning." The teacher from the door said, to Kenji. "The boy told her to keep her Luna-P with her and she wouldn't let it go all day."

"It wasn't just the boy." Kenji laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I should have warned you. Serena hasn't let Luna-P out of her sight in three years."

* * *

After dinner and homework Serena decided to play Luna-P ball with Sammy her one year old brother. They bounced Luna-P between them happily with Luna watching from the safety of the back of the couch just in case one of them missed. They played until bedtime where they were tucked in and read to. Once Serena was sure they weren't coming back she sat up.

"Luna-P, can you give us some light?"

Luna-P's eyes became flashlights.

"Thanks." Serena smiled. Luna came to her. "So where's my compact and communicator."

Luna chuckled and flipped both appeared. Serena put the pink watch on.

"This is new." Serena whispered. "We didn't have watches last time."

"Yes, I was shocked as well when I gave Darien his." Luna replied, sitting. "The Transform command is Mini Prism Power."

Serena nodded. That was new and she was sure Rini hadn't used that one but who was she to judge.

"Okay, I'll get some sleep while you call command." She put Luna-P in the window. "There you go, charge up."

Serena was of course only assuming that Luna-P recharged on Moonlight otherwise she was lost.

* * *

Serena woke up to Sammy pulling on her blanket. She sat up and frowned at him until she noticed he'd had an accident.

"Oh, Sammy." She sighed, grabbing Luna-P. She got out of bed and took his head. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Luna followed curious. She was shocked when Serena got Sammy cleaned up and changed into his day clothes. "Really, Sammy, I know you're a little kid but you gotta learn to wake up when you need the bathroom."

Sammy nodded sniffling as he washed his hands, he was standing on Luna-P.

They heard chuckling from the door and saw Ikuko standing there.

"Serena, you are such a good big sister." Ikuko praised, she picked up Sammy. "Don't worry, Sammy you aren't in trouble."

Serena stomped back to her room carrying Luna-P as soon as Luna was in the room she slammed the door with all of her 5 STR.

"Did you do this for your brother before when you were little?" Luna wondered.

"Yeah, " Serena said, "Mama and Daddy always called me a good big sister. Sammy and I didn't grow apart we just grew up and couldn't talk about many of our problems anymore."

"I see." Luna said, as Serena got dressed in a clean school uniform. "I talked to command and they are making sure the other scouts are moved here. They don't know who will arrive first though or when trouble might strike so we must be careful. "

"I understand."

Serena finished getting dressed by putting her compact in the middle of the bow on her chest just like she had done in her old life.

* * *

It was at recess when trouble chose to strike. Everyone ran screaming because a massive rabbit hopping into the play yard. It destroyed the hanging bars. Darien tackled Serena into the bushes and turned his back on her.

"Hurry." He said.

_"Mini Prism Power!" _

The transformation was much quicker. Darien turned around.

"You look like Mini Moon only with your hair." He chuckled.

"What about you?" Moon wondered.

He shook his head.

"We'll have to force it. I don't have a trigger here." Darien replied. "Can you do it on your own?"

"No, but I can try."

**Mini Moon Transformation! **

She ignored the screen and bounced Luna-P.

_"Luna-P Henge!" _Moon cried, "Turn into a yo-yo!"

In an instant she was holding a pink yo-yo with the crescent moon on it. She put it on her waist and went to attack the bunnies only to find out she didn't know how.

Luna moaned and tossed her the **Pink Moon Rod**.

"Ah, I know what to do with this!" Moon said.

She did Mini Moons attack actions, _From anime. _

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

The Rod lit up and looked about to work then fizzled out. Moon screamed, cried, and ran.

"Why is this stupid thing so unreliable?!" She bawled.

**Pink Sugar Heart Attack-1 **

**You have a 1% chance for the attack to work! **

Moon was annoyed. She dodged a paw and rolled to the left.

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

It worked but it only took about 5 HP away she was off running again.

"I WANT MARS!" Moon bawled as she ducked a blow, jumped a blow, then rolled to the side. _"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" _

Another fizzle. She jumped, dodged and ran. Vaguely she noticed someone was filming. She was about to get hit when a rose came from out of no where sure enough a Mini Tuxedo Mask jumped down kicking the rabbit hard in the face and forced it into the wall. He flipped and landed in front of Moon.

"About time!"

"Just ready another attack!" Mini Mask said, smirking at her.

"I got a 1% chance of hitting it." Moon replied shaking her Rod much like Rini had used to do she even hit it on her hand a few times. "We need Mars!"

"Well she isn't here." Mini Mask replied. "Here it comes." His staff appeared in his hands. He made it extend so he could hit the rabbit doing very little damage. "MOON!"

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

It fizzled. She shook it as hard as she could and beat it on her hand then tried again this time she hit.

"It's only down to half." Mini Mask wanted to curse but he was just a kid right now so he wouldn't. "We need a better plan."

"I need my tiara attack." Moon corrected. She grabbed the yo-yo and launched it several times into the rabbit doing damage while shaking her rod in her left hand. "But I don't have it because Rini never had it." She added in a low voice. "We need to make moon dust out of this bunny."

The Yo-yo proved to be a good strategy as the two jumped around dodging and attacking. Moon tried to jump to a tree branch but fell, she did a flip mid air and kicked with all she had.

"I can't fly!" She bawled. "Hey, wait, I just thought of something. " She took a deep breath and forced what remaining SP she had to the covers on her buns they began glowing. Mini Mask's eyes got big.

"Cover your ears!" He bellowed, dropping to the ground and doing just that.

_"Supersonic Cry!"_

Moon began screaming at the top of her lungs and the buns amplified it. Sure enough the Rabbit was stunned and couldn't move. It's HP dropped to 5. She stopped the attack.

_"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" _

The attack hit and destroyed the rabbit leaving a very real rabbit, at normal size in it's place along with some loot.

"What is it?" Mini Mask wondered. "Some money, and a crystal each."

They gathered it into their inventories before rushing off.

They transformed back in the bushes and Luna-P reappeared.

"Good job." Luna said, climbing into Serena's backpack.

"Good job nothing that attack is so faulty and weak it's not even funny." Serena snapped. "I want Mars!"

Darien found this funny as he patted her head. He caught her when she passed out. Though he was right behind her and he hit his head.


	2. Mercury Returns!

**In Response to Reviews: **

**YAY REVIEWS! **

**Tropical Remix: The reason they ended up like this will be explained when they meet Pluto which will be in a few chapters.**

**Iashun 316: I thank you again for telling me about those Sailor Moon Gamer stories though I do feel bad that this wasn't an original idea to give them the power.**

**and**

**Merendinoemiliano: The excuse is that they need a lot more training so that Rini's future doesn't happen. I know it might sound lame but It's really the best I could come up with at the time. As for the Generals ...Well, read this chapter. **

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

The teachers had found the two laying together in the bushes and had thought it was cute. They assumed both had gotten knocked out by the Rabbit as Darien had been in a protective position. Parents were called and children taken home.

Serena woke in her bed to Sammy playing with Luna-P on her floor. She smiled softly and caught sight of kitty Luna on her pillow.

* * *

Ami Mizuno was confused but she was a smart girl and refused to panic as she stared at herself in her five year old body.

"Do not panic." She told herself. "Pluto must have done this." She then shook her head. "But Pluto isn't allowed to use her time powers or she dies. " She shook her head again. "She must've had a really good reason for doing this."

She sighed and got dressed. She thought long and hard and found that she had all of her memories from when she was grown.

"Oh, Serena and Darien must be very upset that this ruined their wedding." Ami thought out loud. She was in a school uniform. "This isn't the school uniform I wore last time I was this age maybe I'll be seeing Serena today."

She was shocked when a screen appeared in front of her. It taught her various screens that she could use such as Inventory. She would learn from the mistakes of the past and she would learn them well.

She then went down to breakfast. Her mother was home but it looked like the divorce had already happened. She ate her mind turning things over in her head. Someone was changing the past and she doubted that it was Pluto the woman would know better. She thought about this while she buckled herself in her carseat and the whole ride to school.

* * *

**Stories converge **

Serena had greeted Darien with a hug upon entering the school yard. Kenji was not at all happy his daughter was too young to be declaring that she would be marrying a boy three years older than herself! But he smiled kissed Serena's head and left.

"What is _HE _doing here?" Serena pointed to the blond boy next to Darien. "That is Zoisite isn't it?"

"I am." Zoisite sighed, he took her hand. "Hello, little princess." He kissed the back of her hand gently then let go. "Do you have _All _of your memories? If you did you would know that I am one of Prince Endymion's guards. I was brainwashed."

He grunted as the little Princess kicked him in his shin.

"You listen here. If you betray us again I will kill you myself. " Serena stated coldly. With Luna on her shoulder. "and you had better not hurt my Ami."

"I want to say 'I would never hurt, Ami' but we all know how our past lives went." Zoisite sighed.

"Serena!" They turned around to see a blue haired five year old running toward Serena shocking the girl's mother. Serena tossed Luna-P to Darien, who caught it, and caught Ami the two hugged. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Me too!" Serena cried. "I had to take on this rabid rabbit yesterday with just me and Darien it was terrible!"

The two fussed over each other for awhile.

"Darien!" Ami was now hugging Darien and Serena had Luna-P back.

"Missed you too." Darien chuckled. "Even though it's only been a few days. "

Ami spun Luna over her head then looked at Zoisite who seemed frozen eyes on her. Ami blushed.

"Zoisite?" She asked, shyly. "_My _Zoisite?"

"Yes." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Hello, Ami."

Ami beamed at him. The four stood talking with Ami's back pressed to Zoisite and his arms around her protectively. Luna managed to summon the Mercury Pen and two communicators without anyone seeing.

"Your Transformation command is Mini Mercury Power." Luna hissed from the girl's head. "Now, Serena say 'Form Team' "

"Form Team." Serena said, diligently. "Oh," Her pink screen was back. "It says name Team." She frowned then rolled her eyes. "Sailor Senshi." She pressed yes. "Now how do I add people?"

"Say 'Invite' Then their names but just do the one's here for now." Luna replied.

"Invite Ami Mizuno." Serena said. "Sailor Mercury."

Ami was startled by the Ice blue screen that was the same color as her Senshi skirt appearing in front of her.

"Press yes." Luna instructed.

Ami did and was given a run down of the screens.

"Invite Darien Shields." Serena said, quietly. "Tuxedo Mask."

Darien's screen was black with silver writing on it. He quickly pressed yes and was given a run down of the screens.

"Serena, Zoisite too." Luna said, amused.

Serena huffed puffing out her cheeks.

Darien chuckled that was so cute.

"Invite," Serena sighed, "Zoisite of the Shitennou. "

Zoisite's screen was well zoisite in color. He accepted.

"There now you can all work together as a team until the others get here." Luna said.

"But what is going on?" Ami wondered.

"We'll explain at Lunch." Serena said, "We've got to get to class."

Zoisite and Darien walked the girls to class and said goodbye. Darien called over his shoulder, as the boys ran towards their own class, for Serena to keep Luna-P close.

The girls went in and sat at Serena's desk.

* * *

At lunch the four sat together and watched the recording.

"So this is Pluto's fault." Ami said. "Just now _our _Pluto."

"Actually, I was thinking about that." Serena said, "I get the feeling that _our _Pluto is involved in this but, we can't confirm that because she doesn't have a communicator. "

They all looked at her.

"I can be smart too!" Serena huffed puffing her cheeks out. "and I don't know it's just a feeling."

"No, that's good trust your Instincts." Luna praised with a nod. " I wonder if Artemis got to Mina alright."

"If he did wouldn't we know about Sailor Venus?" Zoisite wondered holding Mercury who was sitting in his lap. "I mean I saw Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask on t.v. last night. So wouldn't any exploits she did have been on T.V. too?"

"I agree with Zoisite." Darien sighed. "and it's Mini Moon and Mini Mask."

"Are you in control of your transformation, My Prince?" Zoisite wondered.

"No, Serena had to be in trouble trouble of getting stomped on before the transformation took. Only after the battle was done did I pass out."

"I passed out too." Serena informed. "My new Pink Moon Stick is unreliable that I'm going to need to rely on you three until Pink Sugar Heart Attack gets stronger. It's all I've got right now."

"Luna, do I still have my bubbles?" Ami asked.

"In a way." Luna said, "You have Mini Bubbles Burst. A weaker form of Mercury Bubbles Spray. This is actually an Offensive move but won't do much damage until you've trained it."

"I/She gets an offensive move!" Ami and Serena cried. "That's great!"

"Yeah, because you wont spend the whole battle crying that you want Mars." Darien laughed.

Ami giggled and Zoisite was just enjoying the banter and company. He finally felt at home. He remembered Silver Millennium and he also remembered his last life working for Byeral. This was perfect in his mind. This was right and he was going to do everything in his power to protect this. He pushed auburn hair out of his eyes and tightened his green band. His hair wasn't the same length but it was getting there.

* * *

It was after school and they'd just met up when suddenly a parrot came flying down and landed on a kid's head it absorbed the kids energy grew a bit and flew off again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Serena sighed stomping over to the bushes. The others followed her. She held her hand up. _"Mini Prism Power!" _

_"Mini Mercury Power!" _

The girls transformed and didn't see that their parents, who'd also hidden in the bushes only further away, had seen them.

"Oh." Mercury said, she was in the same uniform. "What are you doing?"

_"Luna-P Henge!" _Moon said bouncing Luna-P high. "_Turn into a yo-yo!" _

She caught her yo-yo.

"Okay, let go, Mercury. The boys gotta stay here until Darien can transform." Moon said.

"Right."

Mercury and Moon climbed the tree then jumped off the branch landing on the ground startling people.

**Climbing-1 **

_"Mini Bubbles Spray!" _

_"Moon Yo-Yo Attack!" _

**Moon Yo-Yo Attack has been created!**

**Moon Yo-Yo Attack-1 **

The two attacks combined and hit the Parrot out of the air.

"Stop right there!" Moon demanded catching her yo-yo. "We are the Mini Champions of Love and Justice!"

* * *

Zoisite moaned in the bushes and Darien held in a laugh an amused smile on his face.

* * *

"And on behalf of the Moon..."

"and the Planet Mercury." Mercury added.

"We will right wrongs and Triumph over evil" The struck their poses. "and that means you! "

* * *

"I hate that." Zoisite hissed. "Come on, Cat help me Transform or something."

"It's Luna and I don't know how your transformation works anymore than I do Darien's." Luna hissed.

Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino were shocked to hear their cat talk.

* * *

The Parrot growled at them then tried to dive bomb them they both jumped to either side, turned in midair and attacked.

"_Moon Yo-Yo Attack!" _

The Yo-Yo smashed into the Parrot sending it into Mercury's attack.

_"Mini Bubble Spray!" _

Mercury released a spray of small bubbles that looked like they were blown out of a wand. They pelted the Parrot and did some damage.

_"Mini Moon Kick!" _

_"Mini Mercury Kick!' _

**Mini Moon Kick-1 **

They both hit the parrot with their strongest kicks. The parrot flew off and drained their teacher doubling in size.

"I think we made it mad!" Moon cried, pulling her Pink Moon Stick out of her inventory with her right hand. She had her yo-yo in her left. She began shaking it.

"RUN!" Mercury cried as they it flew towards them.

They ran. The Parrot's tried to claw at them but they jumped out of the way dodging again.

_"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" _

The stick fizzled.

_"SUPERSONIC CRY!" _

She bawled and it was amplified sending the Parrot flying into the tree.

Mercury loosed her bubbles on it having to get in close that attack had done a lot of damage.

Zoisite appeared in his Dark World outfit but his hair was blond and much longer. He touched the bubbles and created a shield of ice between them and the Parrot who seemed pissed off.

The parrot went for Moon instead. A rose cut it's cheek making it howl. Mini Mask was back and attacking with his staff.

Zoisite called up some fireballs and the four began an onslaught of attacks.

* * *

"It's fast!" Zoisite yelled after about five minutes. "We're out matched!"

The four were standing together now breathing hard.

"As leader of this merry band I have an idea." Moon said, "Zoisite can you still teleport?"

"Short distances according to my Skill set." Zoisite replied.

"Good, Mask and I will distract it get it close then you teleport Mercury in behind us. Mercury aim for the eyes and hope for a blinding. Then Zoisite turn your flowers into needles and aim for the eyes as well. While this is going on I'll get the Pink Moon Stick to work and finish it."

"Right!"

**For coming up with a great plan in the midst of battle, 3 INT/WIS **

They broke to execute the plan.

Moon screamed as the Parrot's claws grabbed at her hair only to be tackled by Mini Mask at the last second. This was of course part of the plan the unexplained part. Sure enough there was Zoisite and Mercury both attacking. Mini Mask guarded Moon and hoped this worked.

**The enemy is Blinded! **

The team almost cheered.

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

The Stick worked this time and finished the battle off.

**Pink Sugar Heart Attack -2**

The team high fived and claimed their rewards. Money and a crystal each. They then beat a quick retreat all passing out in the bushes.


	3. Mars Returns!

Serena woke up in her bed again she was really getting annoyed with this. Was she going to pass out everytime she had to fight. She went downstairs to find Darien playing with Sammy and Luna-P. Luna was sitting on the living room table and Ikuko and Kenji were watching t.v. Darien spotted her first.

"Sorry." He smiled catching Luna-P "He came to me with it and I thought he had permission to play with it."

"No, he doesn't!" Serena said, stomping her foot. Then sighed when Sammy gave her big puppy dog eyes full of tears. "Fine you can play with Luna-P, Sammy but you better not break it. Luna-P is really important."

Sammy nodded and hugged Serena grinning.

* * *

Rei Hino was annoyed she'd spent the last few days back in her five year old body with no way to contact the others and find out what was going on. She hated this! She had to contact them somehow! She had to know why she was a little kid again. So here she was with her long black hair tied back in a red ribbon staring into the fire trying to find out what the heck was going on.

She'd been at it for an hour now and she finally saw chaos. People running around, things and places being destroyed. She saw the Sailor Senshi being lead into battle but that was Queen Serenity leading them. She saw Mini Moon and Pluto running into the battle then an explosion and she fell over.

She heard chuckling and looked to see her grandfather holding a school uniform.

"Diving the future is hard, Rei, whatever you saw may not yet come to pass."

It was now that Rei discovered that she had tears in her eyes. She nodded up at him.

"Put this on, I enrolled you at a new school. I don't think I like the one your father chose for you."

Rei took the uniform and Grandpa left so she could change.

When that was done they were on their way to the new school.

* * *

**Stories converge!**

* * *

Serena and Darien met up with Ami and Zoisite as soon as they reached the school. Luna was in plan sight today and quickly jumped on to Ami's head. Before anyone could say anything Serena was on the ground and Zoisite was chasing after Luna-P he didn't reach it though as another of the Shitennou had reached it first and was walking over.

"REI!" Serena bawled to the girl who'd tackled her to the ground and was hugging her. "I missed you too!"

Darien pulled them to their feet and got hugged by Rei for his effort then it was Ami. Then Luna. Rei was suddenly on alert standing in front of Serena with a talisman in her hand.

"Rei, please calm down." Ami said, "Zoisite is on our side now. His soul has been cleansed and his memory returned."

"Does that go for Jadeite too?" Rei wondered, jerking her chin.

"When did you get here?" Darien wondered looking at Jadeite who held Luna-P.

"I enrolled today." Jadeite replied, eyes on his fiery priestess. "Or rather my family enrolled me today. We've been Nagasaki but suddenly moved here according to my memories. The Princesses toy."

He held Luna-P out. Rei grabbed it and then blinked at it.

"Luna-P?" she asked turning to look at Serena. "I think you might want to explain. I got a weird vision this morning of the Crystal Moon Kingdom being destroyed. You lead us into battle, but we were no match for what we were fighting. Then Pluto and Mini Moon showed up then there was an explosion and everything just went blank I fell over and I was ...crying..."

"So they were destroyed." Luna sighed. "Serena, if you would."

Serena took Luna-P and played the message.

"So Pluto blundered." Jadeite wondered pulling Rei to his chest with his arms around her much as Zoisite was holding Ami and Darien was holding Serena. "She threw you into your child forms and somehow brought us back as well."

"Like I said yesterday..." Serena said, "I think our Pluto interfered with their Pluto somehow but I can't say for sure until she's with us."

Luna quickly got Rei her pen and Rei and Jadeite their communicators.

"Finally, a way to reach you guys." Rei sighed in relief. "I was going crazy."

"Oh, right!" Serena said. "Invite Rei Hino Sailor Mars." Rei jumped as a red screen appeared in front of her at Ami's nod she pressed yes. "Invite Jadeite of Shitennou."

Jadeite's screen was in his color and he quickly accepted as well.

"You're hair is longer." Rei commented.

"Yes, I noticed." Jadeite said, blandly blowing his bangs out of his face.

* * *

They were laughing and getting caught up at lunch now.

"and the first battle we had she spent the whole time yelling 'I want Mars' ." Darien laughed.

The others laughed too but Serena was blushing.

"My Pink Moon Stick is unreliable." she huffed puffing out her cheeks. "And I was still fighting. I even created my own move."

"Did you?" Rei asked.

"Yep, It's called Moon Yo-Yo Attack." Serena explained, "Apparently, it wasn't in my normal Mini Moon Arsenal because it said I created the attack. It works though. "

"Yes, I was wondering about that." Luna said, frowning, "No Mini Moon has ever used an attack like that before. That's what I call using your head. Very good job, Serena."

Serena beamed.

"But we've got an issue." Darien said.

"Oh, yeah." Serena exclaimed. "My parents saw me transform." She rubbed her head.

"Meaning they saw me transform as well." Ami sighed, "My mother did as well. I had to do a whole lot of acting and lying to get around telling her my brain is from the future."

"If they saw you two transform they saw Darien and I transform as well." Zoisite replied. "We weren't long after you."

"You let them fight on their own without me!" Rei cried. "Are you sure you're back to being good?"

Serena and Ami giggled.

"We didn't have a choice, Rei." Darien tried to pacify the girl. " Neither of us can control the transformation yet they had to be in danger for us to change."

"It seemed that I still have my knowledge of being a Senshi." Ami said, "I could move and dodge just like I could before only this body isn't as fast and is not used to it."

"Right." Serena nodded. "I noticed that too. It's annoying really, I did all that training and all those fights and now I'm back at square one using Supersonic Cry..." Rei flinched, "and the most unreliable moon attack ever!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack?" Rei asked, "You can't control it anymore than Rini then?"

"I've got a 2% chance to hit now." Serena sighed. "It leveled up at least but that's what threw me in the first battle. I didn't have my normal arsenal of weapons and attacks and this body just doesn't want to cooperate with fighting."

They all stared at her in shock. She huffed and puffed out her cheeks again.

Rei hugged her and whispered a thank you in Serena's ear.

Serena understood that Rei was thanking her for saying she need and wanted her in that first battle. As they'd gotten older and fought more battles it had become apparent that Serena was learning and by the end it had seemed to Rei like Serena hadn't needed them anymore. It had hurt. Sure she'd been the second scout in and were never admit it but Serena was her best friend and it had hurt to think that Serena would never need her again.

Serena smiled at her and they spent the rest of lunch running around and goofing off while trying to raise their stats.

* * *

The day seemed to pass without incident which made everyone nervous because they'd just gotten Mars and Jadeite back there should have been a battle.

It was around midnight when the answer came.

"Serena, honey, wake up." Serena opened her eyes to see Ikuko. "Your watch..."

Serena rolled over and opened the moon on her watch.

"_I swear you can sleep through anything!" _

"What's up, Rei?" Serena yawned.

_"Monster at the Temple. Some kind of crow. AH! TWO OF THEM!" _

"Okay, send Jadeite to get us neither of us can Teleport."

_"He says he can't teleport that far right now!" _Rei bawled.

* * *

Darien was living with the Tsukino family for now so Kenji drove him, Serena, Luna and Luna-P to Rei's temple while feeling bad that he had to get directions from Darien. He followed them up the stairs but almost fell over when Ami shot past him with Zoisite. Her mother followed looking frazzled.

_"Mini Moon Power!" _

_"Mini Mercury Power!" _

_"Luna-P Henge!"_ Moon cried bouncing Luna-P. _"Moon Yo-Yo!" _

She caught her yo-yo and they quickly rushed up the steps.

"Mercury, together!" Moon yelled, "Mars and Jadeite are pinned down!"

_"Moon Yo-Yo..." _

_"Mercury Bubble..." _

_"Attack/Spray!"_

The bubbles surrounded the yo-yo and hit the two crows quickly sending them flying into the temple.

Mars and Jadeite looked at them in relief then ran over.

"If you can't teleport that far how did you get here?" Moon questioned. "and don't you have the power to move things with your mind? And Illusions? "

"I can still do that?" Jadeite wondered. Spinning in front of the girls he held his hands out and sent one crow flying. "I can only do one at a time and not for long. Where are the others?"

"We have to be in danger for them to transform." Mercury said, "Mars what attacks do you have?"

"I've tried Fire Balls Charge but they keep bursting through it." Mars said, "It's annoying. "

"Mars Fire Flicker." Luna ordered.

"That doesn't sound strong!" Mars cried. "Use Luna-P to make me a bow!"

All of them jumped away from the crows.

"_Luna-P Magic!' _Serena yelled, _"Create a bow for Mars!"_

She launched a spinning yo-yo in to the air and a bow appeared. Mars jumped up and caught it as Mercury created her bubbles and sprayed them at a Crow. In a flash Zoisite was there making her bubbles a shield of ice. He'd transformed.

_"Moon Yo-Yo Attack!" _

She hit the crow Mercury and Zoisite were facing off against over and over again.

_"Mars Fire Arrow!"_

Sure enough a fire arrow pinned the crow to a tree. They looked to see Mars bow in hand readying another arrow which was trying to light on fire. Jadeite had created a barrier around them.

"Zoisite, try to help Rei light the arrows." Moon ordered. "Mercury, blind this one while I get the Pink Moon Stick."

She pulled it out and stood in direct moonlight. She pointed it.

**Crow has been blinded. **

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

The force of the attack made Moon slide backwards but she clenched her teeth and held it as it hit the crow making it explode in smoke.

Mask was suddenly there, finally, using his poll to keep the remaining crow away from Moon.

"Where did that come from?" He yelled.

"I stood in the moonlight and got a boost." She explained.

A fire arrow hit the Crow.

"Okay, listen up here's how it's going to go..." Moon ordered.

Jadeite was set to hold the crow while Mercury blinded it. Zoisite lit Mars' bow and fired pinning the crow and Moon finished the fight with Pink Sugar Heart Attack.

Serena fell on her butt Pink Moon Stick still in hand.

**Pink Sugar Heart Attack -4**

**You get a boost for figuring out to use it in moonlight. **

**For figuring out how to boost your attack, 4 INT/WIS**

"I'm so glad today is Saturday." Serena moaned catching Luna-P.

"You're not the only one." Rei sighed, holding the bow. "Do I get to keep this?"

"Uh-huh." Serena nodded.

Then fell over and passed out. Ami wasn't far behind. Rei sweat dropped.

"I'm the one who uses fire which is exhausting and they're the ones to pass out." Rei asked.

"Ami is the weakest of us." Luna replied. "and Serena's Moon attacks take a lot of energy especially in the day time. You all need to rest and regain your strength. Keep that bow close for next time, Rei put it in your inventory. All six of you did a wonderful job tonight."

"I feel useless." Darien sighed, "Everyone did something to help but all I did was keep it away from Serena I'm never included in the group attacks."

"You will be once you find your true power." Luna chuckled. "Now lets all go home."

Rei passed out as soon as she was back in her room maybe fighting had taken it's toll on her body. Her last thought before sleep sucked her under was that she would be seeing Jupiter tomorrow because that was the scout that had appeared next in their last life.


	4. Jupiter Returns!

Lita Kino rolled over in her bed again. This was so annoying! Sure she had her parents back and she was happy about this but she was stuck as a toddler with no way of contacting the others to see if they were as well. It was Saturday now and the sun was coming up so she got dressed. There had to be a place that she could meet up with the others. There had to be away to find them. She knew where they lived of course but how did she explain to her parents why she wanted to go to their houses and how she knew them? It was so annoying! She just wanted to punch something. She decided to take a few swings at the inflatable clown that was in the corner of her room. It made her feel better and she had no idea why it was there. Then she remembered the park! The park close to Serena's house and the Jr. High School they'd all hung out there plenty of times and Ami and Rei had loved the gardens and hadn't Serena said she and her brother Sammy had played there as children. She was sure she could talk her dad in to taking her there it was close to where her mom worked in the flower shop.

When they arrived at the park Lita looked high and low but couldn't find anyone until her eyes landed on Nephrite who seemed to be watching her while trying to get two little kids to stop climbing all over him. She walked over cautiously. Only to hit the ground before she got there. Nephrite was rushing over in an instant pulling the girl who'd tackled her off.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Serena wailed. "Darien!"

Lita lit up and pulled Serena into a hug. Serena happily hugged back.

"You should be more careful picking the Princess up that way." Darien said, walking over slowly leading Sammy by the hand. He had Luna-P under his free arm. Luna was walking at Sammy's other side.

"My apologies but I thought she hurt, Lita." Nephrite replied.

"Well, my leg is bleeding." Lita admitted letting go of Serena only to get an arm full of Ami. She laughed. When Ami let go she had Rei. Then she was looking at her knee. "Wish we could heal."

"Darien can." Luna replied.

"I can?" He asked.

Serena took Luna-P and Sammy's hand as Zoisite and Jadeite finally joined them.

"Yes, we are in your territory on your Earth." Luna said, sitting down. Sammy copied her. "Pull the energy from Nature into you and channel it into your hand. Will it to heal. "

"the rest of you block him from view." Serena ordered.

The others quickly did.

After a few minutes Darien's hand sparked with green energy that faulted a lot but Lita's leg healed.

"Oh, wow, thanks." Lita said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Darien is more or less Sailor Earth." Luna explained. "So he does have abilities befitting a Senshi. We just need to tap in to them. Serena, if you would."

Serena played the recording again. Lita and Nephrite were left frowning.

"Pluto you idiot." Lita finally sighed causing laughter and giggles.

"play." the two kids who'd been climbing Nephrite were back and tugging on him. "Play, brother."

Nephrite's eye twitched.

"Brother is talking to his friends right now." he said, kindly to the children. "Why don't you play with that one." He pointed to Sammy. "He looks about your age."

"Sammy is one." Serena replied.

"They are two." Nephrite told her in a dead tone.

"Okay, we play sammy."

They literally dragged Sammy off.

"P!" Sammy bawled reaching for Serena.

"No!" Serena yelled after him. "Luna-P stays with me today!"

"P!" Sammy bawled.

* * *

The now eight guardians, Luna and Luna-P hung out together all day and tried to get their stats up.

"Hey, I just remembered." Serena finally said, picking a rose and giving it to Darien. "We inner scouts did finally learn to teleport. We should pick that up early. It would come in handy. "

"What is your INT and WIS right now?" Ami wondered.

"Uh..." Serena said, "I don't know I'm not keeping track. Stats." she looked. "13 INT and 12 WIS."

"That seems to be really helping your Leadership skills." Luna replied.

"Oh, I got that skill." Serena nodded. "Leadership-8. I found it when I was looking through my skill list this morning. I think I got in the first battle but wasn't paying attention to it. I don't know how it got so good so fast though but if I get the level up maybe I'll be a great Queen one day."

"I'm sure you were already." Darien said, softly.

"If I were a great queen then we wouldn't be in this situation." Serena sighed looking depressed. "That fall of the Crystal Kingdom just had to be my fault. I wasn't a good enough leader of I wasn't strong enough..."

"Don't say that." Nephrite replied, "I can attest to your strength and leadership abilities as can my brothers."

"You beat us countless times." Zoisite replied.

"No the others beat you I just finished you off." Serena shook her head.

"Now is not the time to be getting depressed, princess." Jadeite said, "Come we'll help you learn to teleport but we must be careful to not be seen."

Darien had never unlocked teleporting so he was getting a crash course. The girls had however and were trying to remember how they'd done it and how it had felt.

**Teleporting-1 **

She crashed on top of Nephrite sending him to the ground.

"Sorry, I was aiming for the tree branch and missed." Serena said, getting up. "Oh, look, Nephrite it's Molly. Why don't you go say hello?"

"I'd rather not." Nephrite replied getting up and sensing danger. "Lita-dear, what's wrong?"

Lita's green aura was crackling around her as she stared at Nephrite.

**Killer Intent/ Bloodlust-1 **

It was leveling up fast.

"Now, Lita, please calm down." Nephrite said, clearing his throat finally understanding the situation. "I didn't have my memories back then to know how much I truly love you."

Lita and Nephrite were suddenly fighting hand-to-hand.

"Oh, goody, Lita's getting back her old fighting skills." Serena said, innocently.

**Manipulation-1 **

"that was mean." Zoisite dead-panned. "And yet very clever, Princess."

The others agreed.

**Killer Intent/ Bloodlust-8 **

**Teleporting- 3 **

Serena lay on her back out of MP staring up at the sky when suddenly vines wrapped around her. She screamed and struggled she couldn't reach Luna-P or her communicator why had she teleported into the flower beds?!

She screamed again.

_"Mars Fire Flicker!" _

A small flame blasted the vine and began spreading the fire. Serena dropped to her feet and Mini Mask grabbed her whisking her away in a shower of roses. Once they were safe and out of site Serena transformed.

* * *

The monster this time was a rose that had grown at least four feet tall.

"Stop right there!" Moon yelled joining the others with mask. " I am Sailor Mini Moon! and on behalf of the Moon..."

"Of the Planet Mercury!"

"Of the Planet Mars!"

"of the Planet Jupiter!"

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" They struck their poses with the guys just standing behind them. Nephrite's hair was now blue instead of brown. "and that means you."

* * *

"oh, look dear it's the Sailor Scouts." Lita's mom said, to her husband. They'd both seen the scouts, minus Serena transform. They'd seen the boys too. "Oh, dear I do hope Jupiter is okay."

"Apparently, we need to have a talk." Ami's mom said, "Welcome to the Sailor Scout Parents club."

Zoisite and Jadeite's parents were nodding with Serena's, and Rei's grandfather.

* * *

"What's my attack?!" Jupiter yelled, jumping behind Mask as he hit the vines away. "My attack what is it?"

"Jupiter Electric Shock!" Luna hissed from the bushes.

_"Jupiter Electric Shock!' _

She ended up grabbing one vine as the electric energy shot from her hands. The plant screamed.

"That's almost as bad as Mars' Fire Flicker."

"Got you." Moon had Luna-P. She quickly had her yo-yo and was jumping around using it. "Concentrate on trying to hit the bud in the middle! It's the weak point."

"I concur!" Mercury called, releasing her bubbles then being tackled away by Zoisite.

"Zoisite, go light Mars' arrows!" Mask yelled, his eye twitched when he got a Leadership ability as well.

"Yes, my Prince."

Zoisite and Mercury were suddenly by Mars who sure enough was trying to light and arrow and was on the verge of cursing or crying. She held it in her bow when he arrived and he lit it for her.

_"MARS FIRE ARROW!" _

Her aim was true and it hit the bud.

_"SUPERSONIC CRY!" _

_"MERCURY BUBBLES SPRAY!" _

_"JUPITER ELECTRIC SHOCK!" _

All the attacks got through to the bud as Mars seemed to stun it. The plant was burned taking damage.

"Nephrite, Jadeite can you use your shadows and Telekinetic powers to hold it still?" Moon asked as they regrouped.

"We can try." They replied.

"No wait, Mask you have Earth powers do you think you can try to help them too?"

"Yes." Mask said, smiling at the small girl.

"Good you three do that." Moon frowned, "No you four do that."

"What are you planning?" Mars asked.

"You three do the Sailor Planet Attack while I get the Pink Moon Stick working." Moon said, "We need to pull out our big attacks and train them up to Master level. With the guys distracting the plant and you three attacking it then I'll be able to get in at the proper distance and finish it."

"I want to argue with that." Mercury sighed. "But I can't."

Mars and Jupiter nodded.

"Can we do a Sailor Planet Attack with just the three of us?" Jupiter asked.

"You can do it with one of you." Luna replied, "Calling on the power of your Planet but it is stronger with more Scouts."

"Wait, I can argue." Mercury said, "The Pink Moon Stick lets combine the attack through there."

Moon pulled it out and nodded.

The guys got to work as the girls readied their attack. Moon held out the Pink Moon Stick. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter all took hold of it with her. The four spun in a circle together then stopped. They all four focused their power into the Pink Moon Stick. They all thrust the Pink Moon Stick towards the sky.

Mercury begins glowing Icy Blue, Mars glows Red, Jupiter glows green, and Moon glows Pink.

_"Sailor Planet_..." They chorused. Brining the Stick down and pointing it at the bud. "_Attack!" _

The blast shoots out of the Stick and blasts the bud just as the boys land with them.

**Sailor Planet Attack- 1 **

The plant is Moondust and back to normal. The boys gather the awards for everyone as the girls fall on their butts. With the guys help they are quickly in the bushes just as their transformation ends.

**Level up!**

**You are now Level 2! **

"This game is broken!" Serena protests catching Luna-P. "How am I just now leveling up after four battles?"

She was suddenly in her mother's arms. In fact all the parents were doting on their Guardians Kenji was dotting on Darien.

"Now you listen here, Luna." Ikuko said, "That attack is too much for the children."

"It was my idea." Serena yawned. Everyone looked at her. "It's one of our strongest attacks. I just somehow know it is and I wanted to be able to train it up early. Because the memories I have of my last life say we didn't and it was weak. It gets easier if we're all together as a team."

"How many of you are there?" Lita's mom asked.

"I know that one." Lita said, "There is Moon, Mask, Mercury, Zoisite, Mars, Jadeite, Jupiter, Nephrite, Venus, Malachite, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto."

"But we won't have Saturn." Serena said, "She's only one like Sammy so she can't help us."

"You have memories of a past life?" Jadeite's mother asked.

"Yes," Jadeite replied. "Of a place called Silver Millennium. We were protectors like we are now."

"But then the Moon Queen died." Serena took over. "Because we were fighting a war. As her last act she sent all of us into the future to be reborn as Guardians and to protect our new homes and families with our powers."

It was a lot to take in for the adults and they kept asking questions as they took the children, all of their children, out for ice cream. Serena answered most of the questions with parts of truth and lies and the others let her because she seemed to be doing so good at it.


	5. Venus Returns!

Mina Aino woke bright and early Monday morning and almost smothered Artemis in a hug. She'd been a little kid for almost a week now and was confused as heck though she didn't really care she was glad Artemis was here though. She'd been begging him to give her, her pen and communicator but he said he didn't have it that Luna did for some reason. She got up and got dressed tying a red bow in her hair like always.

"I hope we get to see the others today, Artemis." She said, as she got her back pack. "I miss them so much. It's been so long since I've gone this long without seeing them. I think I'm going through withdrawal."

Artemis chuckled.

"I'm sure you will." Artemis said, "I miss Luna as well and I can't communicate with her no matter what I do."

"Pluto has a lot of explaining to do when she finally arrives." Mina sighed, as they left her room and headed downstairs. "Miss. Naruki, Artemis and I are ready for school."

Miss. Naruki was Mina's nanny and had been in her last life as well. But she had left shortly after Mina had become Sailor V in her last life and Mina had lived alone until Artemis had showed up. Mina wondered if her parents were England.

"Miss. Naruki!"

"Mina, do not raise your voice." Her father said, Mina was shocked. "When did we get you a cat?"

"This is Artemis." Mina said, picking him up and showing him to her family. "I found him and Miss. Naruki said I couldn't keep him but I snuck him into my room. He's hungry."

"Well, come on then, lets get you both fed." Mina's mother chuckled. "Of course you can keep him, Mina. Artemis what a lovely name."

"I like it too!" Mina cheered hugging the cat and almost strangling him. "Guess what?"

"Yes, dear?" Her father wondered amused.

"I'm going to meet a bunch of new friends today at my new school." Mina said, hyperly as she and Artemis ate. "A lot of them!"

"That's great, dear." Her mother chuckled. "I'm glad you're going to have so many friends."

"Best friends!" Mina nodded.

She'd been feeling really hyper since she was turned into a kid. She had no explanation for it. Her attention turned toward the t.v. and she watched the girls pull of a Sailor Planet Attack in the park. How she wished she could have been there but she'd been in England until yesterday. This was killing her not being able to see them. To help them.

"Letting kids fight like that what are their parents thinking?" Mina's dad grunted.

"But what if I was one of them?" Mina wondered. Artemis blinked at her shocked. "What if I had powers like that would you let me fight too?"

Her parents looked at her and could tell she was being honest.

"We'd be really worried." her mother said, softly. "Mina-dear, are trying to say something?"

"Yes, i'm gonna be just like them after today." Mina said, " Now, come on! I want to see Serena, Ami, Rei and Lita!"

"Who?" Her father asked.

"My friends!" Mina sighed, in exasperation. She grabbed Artemis. "Artemis has to come to so he can see Luna."

* * *

Mina's parents were shocked as she ran to a group of kids as soon as she arrived. They joined a group of adults.

"Serena, dear." Ikuko said, as Serena hit the ground and the new boy Malachite caught Luna-P. "Another friend from the past."

"Yep, this is Mina." Serena beamed as everyone save the Shitennou got hugs.

"Okay, then we'll explain to her and Malachite's parents."

"Thanks, Mama."

The others had to explain to Malachite, Mina and Artemis.

"So, they're on our side now?" Mina said, slowly. "and we are admitting to past memories?"

"Just from the Silver Millennium nothing from last time." Darien replied. "It was Serena's idea she spun this whole story and the rest of us are just playing along with it."

Mina frowned at Malachite who kissed the back of her hand. She kicked him where it counted. He doubled over with a grunt. She then glared at the girls.

"You used the Sailor Planet Attack without me are you guys okay?" She fussed over each of them.

"We're fine." Ami giggled. "Serena, hurry."

"Oh." Serena nodded. "Rini gave me a weird power so both of you hang on." Serena said. "Invite Mina Aino Sailor Venus. Invite Malachite of the Shitennou."

Mina's screen was orange like her skirt, Malachite's matched his stone color.

Mina suddenly had Luna.

"Come on already, I'm on the team as soon as you cough up my pen and communicator the Inner Senshi will be together again."

"Was she always this hyper?" Jadeite wondered.

"No, Mina-love what is wrong?" Malachite asked and dodged her kick this time. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine and I don't know why I'm so hyper." Mina shrugged putting her watch on and tucking her pen away. "i'm so happy to see you guys again. Going a whole week was torture it felt like five years."

The others all laughed.

* * *

After school Serena's mom took everyone to the park because various parents were working and she'd decided she would be the after school daycare. They played for awhile before going to Serena's house.

"So this is Serena's room." Darien said, looking around. "I haven't been allowed in here."

"You're not allowed now!" Serena cried, trying to push him out the door.

"P!" Sammy came running toward the door.

Serena sighed and shut it in his face. She resigned herself to the fact that Darien, Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Malachite were getting to see her room.

"Not much has changed." Ami said, looking around.

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Serena bawled hitting her with her pillow.

Darien laughed but covered his mouth with his hand.

The four Shitennou seemed uncomfortable. The girls seemed at home in the room.

They all sat on Serena's bed leaving the guys to sit on the floor or Serena's desk chair.

"Are we having a meeting?" Artemis said, amused.

"I don't see why not?" Serena said, blinking. "I would like to address and issue that came up when Rei joined the team."

"Our limited ability to teleport?" Zoisite asked.

"Exactly." Serena nodded. "We had to get our parents to drive us to the temple. We either need modes of transportation or we really need to grind our teleportation skills because who knows when we're going to need to get to a far off attack. "

"Serena's right." Ami nodded. "We can't just go jumping around from roofs anymore we're too small and too weak."

"If we contacted Command could they see if they could send us some kind of vehicle or something?" Malachite wondered as the girls joined the boys on the floor facing SErena on the bed.

"Well, we could see." Luna said, "I don't think we've ever had scouts this young before. So I don't know if there would be equipment for this."

"All we can do is ask." Artemis agreed. "Who knows what level you would need to get your teleporting up to in order to cover the type of distance we will eventually need."

Serena gave a stiff nod and set Luna-P in the window sill.

"You can do that tonight while we sleep." Serena said, "Now then lets address this latest threat."

"It is concerning." Nephrite nodded. "Using animals and plants to gain energy. This leads me to believe that maybe at one time there was a real Sailor Earth."

"Darien is Sailor Earth." Serena frowned.

"I don't recall having a sister or there being an Earth Princess." Darien said frowning. "But then maybe I don't remember everything like I thought I did."

"We don't actually know much about the Earth Kingdom." Artemis admitted.

"I do not recall an Earth Princess either." Zoisite hummed. "Could some of our memories be blocked?"

"Why does it make you think of a Sailor Earth?" Lita wondered. "Yeah, sure it has to do with nature and animals but I'm sure even evil people could have an affinity with Nature."

"Lita's right." Rei sighed, "There's no need for us to assume there is a Sailor Earth and get our hopes up that we'll get a new ally. "

"Can you recall any in the Dark Kingdom with abilities like this?" Mina wondered.

"Because who else could it be but the Dark Kingdom?" Ami agreed. " They do steal energy."

* * *

The meeting continued like this until dinner when everyone but Ami had to leave. Ami was spending the night because her mom had an emergency surgery.

Sammy finally got to play with Luna-P after dinner then they were bathed and put to bed.

Serena's head popped out of her blankets to her watch beeping. She and Ami both opened their watches. It was an alert.

_"Mini Moon Power!" _

_"Mini Mercury Power!" _

Darien entered the room closing the door lightly. After grabbing Luna-P they teleported. They ended up a block away.

"It's that way." Luna pointed. "I can feel it."

"I can't." Moon protested.

They teleported again. It took six tries for them to get to the park.

**Sense-5 **

It had leveled up from when she'd gotten it three teleports ago. They ran into the park to see a camp out going on. A bird flew down drained the leader of the Scouts Toupe and grew larger.

"I hate it when they can fly." Mercury cried.

**Teleporting-2 **

_"Luna-P Henge!"_ Moon cried. _"Turn into a yo-yo!" _

She caught her yo-yo.

Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite arrived. Darien took out the rose Serena had given him and slashed it in the air he was suddenly transformed as was Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Malachite.

"So controlling our transformations into this form is dependent on you controlling yours." Malachite asked. "And you can do this now because you have a rose?"

"A rose given to me by my Princess." Mask corrected." and that's all I needed apparently."

"Stop right there!" Moon ordered. "I am Mini Moon. We are the Champions of Love and Justice and on behalf of the Moon..."

"The Planet Mercury..."

"The Planet Mars..."

"The Planet Jupiter..."

"and the Planet Venus..."

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you."

They were all suddenly teleporting away as the bird dive bombed them. Moon skidded out of her teleport pulling the Pink Moon Stick out of her inventory.

Zoisite had smartly arrived next to Mars and was already lighting an arrow for her.

"Jupiter, I'm going to hold it!" Jadeite yelled. "Do your thing!"

Jadeite used is telekinetic powers to stop the bird.

_"Mercury Bubble Spray!" _

_"Mars Fire Arrow!" _

_"Jupiter Electric Shock!" _

"Sailor Venus!" Artemis ordered.

"Mini Crescent Beam!"

_"Mini Crescent Beam!" _

Malachite threw Dark Energy Ball, while Zoisite helped Jadeite to hold the bird using his shadows.

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

They all looked to see Moon grunt as she loosed the attack again she was standing in Moonlight. A rose joined the barrage of attacks. All the attacks combined together and hit the bird screamed in pain but wasn't moon dust.

"Sailor Planet Attack quick!" Mask yelled, "We've got it pinned down."

The five Inner Senshi gathered up and readied the attack.

_"SAILOR PLANET..." _They all glew their colors. _"ATTACK!" _

The boys were just able to dodge in time as the powerful attack hit and vaporized the bird. They gathered the rewards then the boys had to teleport the girls home.


	6. Outer Scouts Return!

**In Response to Review: **

**YAY REVIEWS!**

**Tropical Remix: I center text because I can read it better.**

* * *

It was bright and early Monday morning.

The Guardians were all talking to each other outside of the school gates when two seven year olds walked up. One with blond hair wearing the boys uniform and one with curly blue hair wearing the girls uniform. Serena spotted them first.

"Amara!" The one in the boys uniform caught her with a smile on her face. She kissed the back of Serena's hand. "I've missed you!" She then moved to the girl with blue hair. "Michelle!"

Amara and Michelle were greeted by all the Guardians and both cats.

"Where's Trista?" Serena asked looking around.

"We were hoping she was with you." Amara said, noting all the adults that were listening.

"Nope not with us." Serena said, "I thought she would come with you guys."

Luna did a back flip mid air and Amara and Michelle caught their pens and communicators.

"We've got so much to talk to you guys about!" Ami said to Michelle.

"Why do you have Luna-P, Serena?" Amara said, suddenly.

"That's what we need to talk about." Darien said, "But do you know how old Hotaru is? She ages differently than us doesn't she? So she could be in our age groups right?"

"She does." Michelle confirmed, "It's always been like that but no we don't know about her either."

Serena shrugged wondering if they were actually all old enough to train.

The now ten guardians stood talking with the two cats by a tree until class began.

* * *

At lunch Serena was bawling and Lita, Rei, and Mina were in time out by their favorite tree. Ami instantly took off and came back with the older guardians.

"What happened?!" Amara demanded as Darien tried to comfort Serena.

Ami pointed to a group of kids.

"That boy there took Luna-P." Ami said, the teachers were listening and frowned. "Rei, Lita and Mina did what they always do and defended Serena from getting hurt but they resorted to violence like Lita always does and the teachers wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain what was happening. Serena's been crying for a whole hour and I can't get her to stop."

"I'll handle this." Amara said.

Most of the teachers on the playground were listening and watching along with the principal.

"Amara, don't hurt the kids." Michelle warned her.

"I wont have to." Amara replied. "But no one picks on Serena and gets away with it."

Amara walked over to the group of kids and towered over them. Being the tallest senshi really came in handy sometimes.

"That ball doesn't belong to you does it?" She said, and cracked her knuckles menacingly. They all looked at her scared. "If you give the ball back to my friend I wont have to hurt you." she took a step forward. She smirked when the kids all bolted towards Serena and the others. she followed.

"H-Here." The boy who took Luna-P shoved it into Serena's arms and she quit crying just like that.

"Now then I think you owe my friend an apology."

"I'm sorry." The boy said.

"an honest apology." Amara was right behind the boy now arms crossed over her chest looking menacing.

"I'm really sorry! I just wanted to play it! You and the other new girls don't let anyone play with it!" the boy said, quickly and was about to cry. "and you don't play with anyone else! I'm really sorry."

"Good now beat it." Amara snapped.

The group of kids ran off.

Amara smirked and helped Rei, Mina and Lita to their feet.

"and that, my friends, is how you handle a situation during school hours."

Mina, Lita, and Rei blushed but nodded and thanked her for protecting Serena and getting Luna-P back. Serena had been about to join them in their fight to get Luna-P back but Ami had stopped her so she'd started crying like she would have in her last life. She hated that the teachers hadn't listened to any of them about what happened. It had been blatantly clear that Serena hadn't had Luna-P and that boy had. So why had the teacher sided with the boy? She couldn't work it out but she wasn't happy about it. Sure Mina, Lita and Rei shouldn't have resorted to trying to fight but they'd just been trying to take care of her like they always did. So Serena couldn't really be mad at them. She decided that her parents were going to hear about this.

The team sat down to eat lunch together and talked quietly about their Senshi duties. Serena played the two new Senshi the recording.

"We can't confirm Serena's theory about Trista being involved." Michelle told them. "But I would bet she was in some way."

"Hey, " Melvin walked over with Molly. Both were of course five. Melvin fixed his glasses. "Can you older kids tell us anything about the "Stunning Beauty" of class 4A?"

"Stunning Beauty?" Jadeite wondered.

"That's what the older kids are calling her." Molly said, holding Melvin's hand.

"I wonder." Serena was up and running.

"AH!" the others cried. "SERENA!"

They followed after her as did Melvin and Molly.

It took Serena awhile to find class 4A but she burst in and ran to a tall girl with long green hair.

" I knew it!" Serena declared, "You are here! You should have come to us right off, Trista!"

Trista smiled and gently hugged Serena.

"I am sorry." She said, softly. "But I thought you would all be rather mad at me."

"You got that right." Malachite scoffed. Mina elbowed him hard.

Serena dragged the girl out to the tree and played the recording for her.

"I see. Then this is my fault." Trista sighed. "I felt the time shift taking place and tried to stop it with my own powers. The two forces of Pluto power combined and fought with each other. The backlash of power made us end up here."

"HA!" Serena snipped, "I knew it. I told you I had a feeling Trista was involved. "Oh, right. Invite Amara Tenou Sailor Uranus."

Amara's screen was yellow.

"Invite Michelle Kaiou Sailor Neptune."

Michelle's screen was a watery blue.

"Invite Trista Meiou Sailor Pluto."

Trista's screen was Garnet.

They all accepted.

* * *

After school they all met up in the yard.

Serena ran to her dad and complained about the teacher. Kenji was not happy and went to talk to them. Amara, Michelle, and Trista's parents were quickly brought up to speed when they heard yelling. The Scout watches began beeping rapidly. Two blocks away they found another bird flying around. It was quickly joined by others. Four in all. People were laying in the streets and on the side walk in front of the Game Crown.

"This way." Serena lead them into an Alley. _"Mini Prism Power!" _

_"Mini Mercury/Mars/Jupiter/Venus/Uranus/Neptune/Pluto Power!" _

The girls were all transformed and the boys followed.

Moon bounced Luna-P and threw her up in the air.

_"Luna-P Henge!" _she cried, _"Moon Yo-Yo!" _

She caught her yo-yo and they teleported out in to the street and did their introduction.

Instantly they were all dodging.

"What's my attack?" Pluto cried, from where she'd landed with Jupiter.

"Call for your Garnet Stick." Artemis told her in a whisper. "Then Pluto Scream!"

Pluto was taught how to open her inventory and sure enough there was her Garnet Stick it looked like the top half of her Garnet Rod on a thin black stick.

_"Pluto Scream!" _

She did the same movement as Deadly Scream but released sonic waves that hit one bird and knocked it back a bit. Jupiter grabbed it's claws and used her attack.

"This is weak!" Pluto cried.

Uranus had grabbed Moon and was standing in front of her. She opened her inventory and pulled out her sword only it was different it didn't look like her SPace Sword.

"Blade Blaster." Luna hissed.

Uranus did her moves for Space Sword Blaster.

_"Uranus Blade Blaster!" _

Several Blades slashed the birds.

"Why does she have the strongest attack!" Mercury bawled, dodging an attack. _" Mercury Bubbles Spray!" _

Neptune pulled out her Mirror.

"Aqua Reflection." Luna hissed again.

_"Neptune Aqua Reflection!" _

Everyone was jumping around attacking.

"DO SOMETHING!" Mercury yelled after awhile as she jumped high releasing bubbles again. "MOON!"

"It's Daylight!" Moon yelled jumping away. _"Moon Yo-Yo Attack!" _She skidded back. "My Moon Stick is weak during the day!"

"It's the strongest attack we've got!" Uranus yelled.

"No it's not!" Venus replied being teleported away by Malachite. "Senshi on Sailor Moon!"

The Senshi were suddenly there and Moon had her Pink Moon Stick out.

"Okay, everyone together." Venus yelled. "Pluto, Uranus, Neptune do what we do."

The boys were holding off the birds but seemed to be needing help.

"Hurry up!" Zoisite yelled.

The Senshi all put hands on the Pink Moon Stick. They were soon charging power into it.

_"Sailor Planet..." _They began glowing their respective colors. _"POWER!" _

The blast they unleashed hit all four birds as the five boys appeared behind them. Tuxedo Mask leaning heavily on Nephrite.

"AH!" Mercury cried, "They aren't Moon dust."

"We'll finish this quick." Moon said, "Everyone I'm going to use Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Everyone combine attacks with me. Those four are down we can't let them get more energy."

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

_"Mercury Bubble Spray!" _

_"Mars Fire Arrow!" _

_"Jupiter Electric Shock!' _

_"Mini Crescent Beam!' _

_"Uranus Blade Blaster!' _

_"Neptune Aqua Reflection!' _

_"Pluto Scream!' _

Tuxedo Mask threw about eight roses.

Jadeite threw frigiokinetic blasts.

Nephrite lashed out with Shadow Tendrils.

Zoisite created some kind of green energy balls and threw them.

Malachite threw dark energy balls.

The attacks all combined with the roses and Mars Arrow and hit the four birds they shielded their eyes from a bright flash of light. Sure enough when they looked again they'd won.

**Name this attack!**

"Name the attack." Moon mumbled. "I'll call it something simple. Ultimate Senshi Team Attack."

They gathered their rewards and left. This time they got something new. A small energy orb. This went to Serena. She put it in her inventory. They all went back to Serena's and went to her room.

"Ugh." Serena yawned leaning against Amara who was sitting on the bed with her. "That wore me out. Why does it do this, Luna."

"Because, you are Sailor Moon you are stronger at night." Luna chuckled as Amara put her arm around Serena. "But with training your attacks can be at full power during the day. You all did well today. "

Darien was healing himself. He'd gotten claws to his ribs and didn't want to go to the hospital.

"We only need Hotaru and we are complete." Michelle said, watching how Amara held their princess. They all knew it wasn't romantic just protective. "I do wonder if we'll meet her soon. Then we can really train as a team and stop that future."

Serena fell asleep against Amara and was lost to the conversation that her team was having.

* * *

_"HELP!" _

_Sailor Moon looked around she was in the Crystal Kingdom. What was going on? Things were burning people were screaming and running around. _

_Moon ran around and found the Palace. She saw Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Mercury, Eternal Sailor Mars, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Venus, Eternal Sailor Saturn, Eternal Sailor Neptune, Eternal Sailor Uranus, and Eternal Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Mini Moon. _

_She watched as they fought. Even combining their powers they weren't enough to defeat the threat that Sailor Moon couldn't see. _

_Eternal Sailor Moon looked at her. _

_"It's up to you, Serena. You must train hard and train your scouts or this will happen." _

_"Do I have my full team?" Serena cried. She was 16 again. "I will do anything to prevent this ... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." _

_"You were plenty strong, Serena." Eternal Sailor Moon said with a smile. "It is one of your greatest flaws that you do not believe in yourself and your powers. You can do this and lead your team to become the most powerful Senshi team ever born. This invasion will not happen if you do this." _

_"Will events in the future be the same?" Serena wondered. "I mean we're changing the past by getting together early and training so hard. By fighting the Dark Kingdom so early. Will I still become you? Will Chibiusa still be born? Will I still be with Darien? Will we all remain friends?" _

_"Everything will be as it should be." Eternal Sailor Moon answered. "Only you can write your future. Only you can decide for yourself. You all have many hard choices to make. things may turn out the same or they may not. They may change for the better or for the worse who knows until that happens. You are correct to say things are already on a different course but in my mind it is already a better one." _

_She smiled at Serena. _

_"I must return to the fight and you must go back now. You are already changing me and making me stronger, Serena." Eternal Sailor Moon said, "I will contact you again." _

* * *

Serena woke with a scream at the sight of an explosion.


	7. Saturn Returns!

Hotaru Tomoe had been beyond shocked to find herself in her five year old body. Her first thought was 'Only a year until my accident.' her second and any following thoughts were about getting to the others as quickly as possible and finding out what the heck was going on. So for the last week she'd been pestering her father about going to a public school and not Mugen Academy. She wanted to be a normal girl she said. He reluctantly agreed.

Hotaru sped into the school yard and looked around shocking her father. They had to be here! They had to be here! They had to be...

"SERENA!" Hotaru's cry had her father jumping in shock.

He watched as his daughter sped toward a group of kids.

"MICHELLE! AMARA! TRISTA! AMI! REI! MINA! LITA! DARIEN! PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

Serena grunted as she caught the last member of their team and almost lost her footing in the process.

"What do you mean people you don't know?" Zoisite scoffed.

"This one didn't fight us." Malachite reminded his old friend. "and in Silver Millennium we weren't really known to the Outers. So she most likely has really never met us before. I am Malachite. These are my brothers Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Tomoe Hotaru and once again I'm the last one in." Hotaru sighed. "It was like pulling teeth to get my daddy to bring me to a public school too."

She had yet to let go of Serena.

"Okay, bear with me, Hotaru. " Serena said, "Invite Hotaru Tomoe Sailor Saturn."

Hotaru almost jumped as a black screen appeared in front of her. She pressed yes. Then Luna gave her a transformation pen.

"Now you have your powers just much weaker than before." Luna explained. "Your activation phrase is Mini Saturn Power and your Attack is Saturn Ribbon Slash."

"Doesn't sound all that strong." Hotaru told the cat.

"That's what I said." Rei scoffed. "So I made my own attack and so did Serena."

"Yep." Serena beamed, "I use a yo-yo."

Hotaru giggled at that.

"Oh, right." Artemis said, "We got in contact with Command they are sending vehicles that you can drive to get around. They agreed that your age was problematic to your duties."

"That's good." Rei said, nodding. "Know what else is problematic that we pass out after every battle and wont be able to drive ourselves home."

The Inner Scouts all nodded. Amara, Michelle and Trista had done better staying awake than the other girls but they'd passed out too.

"We'll have to deal with it." Darien said, shaking his head. "It's a good thing that we've got transportation and don't have to rely on Teleportation though we should still train it."

The others agreed.

Hotaru refused to leave Serena's side for the entire day. It was as if she was afraid Serena would vanish on her again. She happily followed the others home that day where they found boxes of charge up toy cars waiting for them. Only ten though.

"What we don't get anything?" Jedite asked frowning.

"You are not our charge." Artemis stated.

Ami was reading over the instructions as Sammy toddled over to them.

"Okay, lets get to work!" Serena said, hitting her fist into her hand. "Amara, what do I do?"

Amara chuckled and took over leadership for this task. Luna and Artemis told them to fill each part with their MP. Serena's car was first so Serena did as told.

"P!" Sammy said, happily bouncing Luna-P as the older kids worked.

Ikuko was talking to officials about opening an after school daycare for older kids. She was thrilled with the idea and Kenji had supported her as he always did. She of course kept a close eye on the children.

"He really likes Luna-P doesn't he?" Nephrite wondered, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah." Serena nodded, focusing on Darien teaching her how to use a wrench.

She was getting all sorts of skills and levels for building this car. It was hard work.

"Mina, quit bouncing around, love." Malachite sighed, pulling her to sit down.

"I can't help it." Mina said, "I'm so hyper. I don't remember being so hyper when I was this age before."

By the time the adults came around they had eight out of ten cars built.

"Well, I can ride with Amara." Michelle said, easily. "Or we can finish mine tonight."

"I can teleport easier than the rest of you." Trista said, with an amused smile.

* * *

Serena rolled over in bed drool coming from the side of her mouth next to her Sammy shifted as well he'd snuck into Serena's room to sleep with her tonight. Serena woke with a start to beeping. She sat up with a moan and looked at her watch she opened it.

"I'm up." She mumbled.

"Get to the Academy!" Hotaru yelled, "AH!"

Serena was up and running down the hall with Luna-P and Luna. Darien met her and they were soon speeding along in Serena's car with her driving.

**Driving-1 **

"You're doing well." Darien said, "We should transform."

They quickly did and Moon pushed the car to the limit getting to Mugen. Moon skidded the car to a stop parking perfectly against the curb and they were running towards where there was screaming. They finally teleported just in time. Moon tackled Saturn out of the way of an attack and Mask threw roses at the large glob that was attacking.

"Moon! Mask!" Saturn cried, as they got to their feet.

"Your Galve is in your inventory." Luna told her.

"_Luna-P Henge!"_ Moon cried, "Yo-Yo!"

She caught her Yo-Yo. She sent it flying into the glob. It got stuck.

"Uh..."

"_Saturn Ribbon Slash!" _

Saturn's attack freed Moon's Yo-Yo. moon put on her back bow and pulled out her pink moon stick. Mask was still raining down roses.

Suddenly, Air Blades shot past.

"Uranus!" The girls cried, "Pluto! Neptune!"

"Sorry, we're late." Neptune said, "We swung by to pick up Pluto."

The six of them rained down attack after attack. Suddenly, Venus and Malachite showed up, saving Mask from getting slimed.

"_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" _

Moon grunted and slid backwards holding the stick as the attack hit the slime.

"Why isn't this working?" She breathed. "I'm almost out of MP!"

She grunted as she was suddenly being whisked away in a wave of ice. She shivered as she appeared with Mercury next to Saturn.

"Sorry, my teleporting has that effect." Mercury shrugged. "Your attack isn't working?"

Zoisite was in front of them, with Jedite, Malachite, Mask, and Nephrite. Jupiter and Mars were finally there as well.

"No." Moon said, shaking her head. "It has to have a weak spot right? If can find it we can dust this thing."

"Don't kick it or let it touch you!" Saturn yelled, "It came out daddies lab. I don't know what it is but it's probably got some kind acidic power it melted the wall and got out!"

"You're telling us that now?!" Mask yelled. "You're lucky we got here when we did!"

Saturn apologized and dodged a glob.

After ten minutes of attacking and jumping around Nephrite had had enough.

"Scouts on Moon!" He yelled, "Try you Planet Attack at least it'll get it down."

The scouts appeared with Sailor Moon and readied the attack.

"_Sailor Planet...Power!" _

The attack seemed amplified somehow maybe because all ten of them were together. The guys jumped out of the way as the attack hit.

Moon noted she only had a little MP left and the others were drained. On instinct she grabbed her Tiara and began her attack.

"_Moon Tiara...Magic!" _

The glob was dusted and Moon caught her tiara.

"AH!" she cried, "I'm an idiot! We can create our attacks so of coruse that means that I could have unlocked my tiara at any point during all of this!"

The others all moaned.

After saying goodnight they all went to their cars.

Darien drove Serena's car as she was now fast asleep leaning against him. He couldn't blame her she'd really given it her all tonight.


End file.
